fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arc of Nothingness
Arc of Nothingness (無のアーク, Mu no Akū) is an extremely powerful form of Caster Magic and one of the oldest magics in existence; it's rumored to be a magic that had belonged to a god, though such a conjecture has yet to be debated. However, because of the magic's immense power & potential, such theories can be seen as valid. Another name for the magic is "Denial of One's Reality" (一つ者現実の拒否, Hitotsu-sha Genjitsu no Kyohi) — denoting to its subsequent effects on the user's surroundings. It's considered to be one of the most dangerous forms of magic, as it follows after its namesake — it grants the user to turn anything within their range into nothing, erasing its existence altogether. Though used various times in the past, there were a few who were able to truly master this magic; the weak and inexperienced were "erased" its severe effects — being unable to control such an immense power. Originally utilized to combat its sister counterpart — Arc of Embodiment, it was later used for various illegal actions; this magic had brought the unwanted destruction of many nations & caused the indirect deaths of many people. It's also said that the magic was used to bring about the abrupt end of various known races, all of which were forgotten at this point. This branded it as forbidden by the Magic Council, severely punishing anyone who tries to use it. It's also said that all information pertaining to it was destroyed in order to prevent anyone else from learning it. Currently, the only two mages capable of performing such a dangerous magic are Oboro Hisagawa & Varuna Chakrajata — both of whom are considered to be dangerous individuals in their own right for possessing it, despite not being Dark Mages. It's said that the latter's use of the magic surpasses the former's — leading up to eventual title and position, as she's able to understand and perfectly execute the mechanics of the magic without being induced by its side-effects. However, the former's skills in the art aren't lacking despite being slightly weaker than Varuna's due to his age & "sub-par magical potential". Overview Trivia *Originally, this was going to be a form of the Black Arts due to the nature of this magic. However, thanks to the lecture given to the author by Aha — explaining the differences between Forbidden Magic and Black Arts in canon, the author has opted to make it Forbidden. *This magic is meant to serve as a counterbalance to Arc of Embodiment — which is stated to have no limits. This way, the two can cancel each other out whenever they clash. And yes, if this is the case, then this magic is OP in its own right — something that the author doesn't mind. *This magic is heavily based on the Pandora's Box from the anime/manga series, Code:Breaker. It also finds some of its basis in Misogi Kumagawa's All Fiction & Iihiko Shishime's Irreversible Destruction from the anime/manga series, Medaka Box. *This article was approved by Per. Category:Forbidden Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Ancient Spell Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World